


Time To Let Go

by slimshadyA



Series: And We Meet Again [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimshadyA/pseuds/slimshadyA
Summary: I had the dream again. It came back, now of all times.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s)
Series: And We Meet Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047625
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Time To Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda put my little twist on how Hisoka would act so enjoy. And i didn't want to make my character specifically a boy or girl but you use whatever feels best. And Hisoka and Illumi in this are friends so there's that too.

Tonight was not your night. First, you got sent out to face one of the most dangerous groups in the world, The Phantom Troupe. Then you got captured because your Godspeed wasn’t fast enought to defeat Nobunaga’s enhancement abilities. 

“This is just great.” You mumbled. “First I get tied up and then I have to rely on Hisoka of all people to save me. Just great.”

“Aw am I really that bad?” 

You turn to see him standing there with a smirk on his face. 

“Yes. Yes you are. And it took you long enough to get here.”

“Well, I’m here now aren’t I? Be glad they didn’t kill you. You weren’t, what’s the word, experienced, enough. That’s why I took you under my wing.” 

Hisoka Morow. You two met each other 2 years ago during the Hunter exam. You guys were enemies at first, of course. Then after taking the Hunter exam you guys met again at Heaven’s Arena. Hisoka promised to teach you on how to improve your transmuter and conjuring ablities if you could lay a hit on him in a fight. And that you did. And that leads to the current predicament you two are in now.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Get me out of these ropes.” He walked over and cut them. You got up rubbing your wrists and ankles where the ropes left marks. 

“That doesn’t look so good. They really did a number on you didn’t they?”

“Do you have anything better to do than comment? If not, can we go home now.” You were annoyed that you couldn’t do anything but get tied up. You had always thought yourself to be the strongest transmuter. That is, until you had met Hisoka. 

You guys walked over to the door and you opened it slightly to make sure no one was around. But what you see were the Troupe members lying on the floor unconscious. Or so you hoped. 

“What did you do? Kill them?” You hoped Hisoka would say no. 

“No. They’re fine. It’s not the right time to kill them just yet. They’re just unconcious.”

“Show off.” You mumbled. 

“What was that? Did you say something.” You hadn’t realized he had came up directly behind you. 

“Could you not? Thank you.”

You guys walked out of the building and started the walk home. ~He could’ve at least brought the car. And it’s not like I can use Godspeed to get us home.~ As you guys walked home, you looked over at Hisoka. The tear on his face glistened in the moon light. It made him look almost... ethereal. ~No. What is this? Why am I thinking about this? ~ Truth be told, you had always felt something towards him. You just never could understand what it was. So you always covered it up with annoyance or sarcasm. But it was still always there. 

“Hisoka…” 

“Yes?” 

You tried to say something but it wouldn’t come out. 

“Nevermind.” You looked away from him. You walked a little faster just to get ahead. You couldn’t tell but he had looked at you with slight confusion.

After another 10 minutes of walking you two finally had made it home. You walked up to the door fumbling for keys only to realize that you didn’t have them. ~Just my luck.~ You turned and waited for Hisoka to get to the door. 

“You do have your keys right?” Hisoka asked

“No. No I don’t. I probably lost them back in the fight with the Troupe. Can you open the door? It’s cold and I’m tired. Fighting the Troupe takes a toll on me you know.”

“Well I didn’t know being tied up the whole time was considered fighting.” he chuckled while opening the door. 

“I hate you.”

“That’s not very nice of you. I just saved you and that’s what I get in return?” 

You looked at him and rolled your eyes. 

“What do you want from me, a hug?”

“That would be nice.” 

You looked at him with pure astonishment.

“Really? I wasn’t expecting you to say yes.” ~Do I really want to? I mean he wasn’t really supposed to say yes. ~

“Well, do I get a hug or not?” Hisoka looked at you. 

“Fine. This is a one time only thing. “ You walked over to him and gave him a hug. You wrapped your arms around his back while he wrapped his arms around your shoulders and rested his chin on your head. ~He doesn’t have to do that. It makes me feel short. ~

“Okay you got your hug, now let me go.”

“Such a buzzkill.”

You walk away from Hisoka and go into the kitchen to get a glass of water. As you walk, you think to yourself, ~I wonder if he feels something too. He probably doesn’t though. I don’t even know why I’m thinking about this. It’s nothing I need to worry about right now.~ You were so lost in thought you couldn’t hear that Hisoka was calling you. 

“What do you want? I’m busy.” you answered back.

“Oh yes, drinking water is a time consuming job.” he said

“If you didn’t need anything, I’m going back to drink my water.” you shouted back so he could hear. You suddenly feel a tugging sensastion on your shoulder. You brush your shoulder thinking it was just your shirt but the feeling doesn’t go away. You then focused your nen into your eyes and looked down at your shoulder. You saw a familiar pink glow. ~Did he really- you suddenly had gotten pulled a couple steps back towards your room. ~I’m gonna hurt him. I swear it.~ You didn’t fight the tugging as you got pulled back to your room. 

“Now that I have your attention…” Hisoka smirked. 

You decided to conjure up a knife to cut at that sensation because you knew all too well what it was. But as soon as your knife hit the space between your shoulder and Hisoka, the blade broke. You were suddenly pulled towards Hisoka so that your faces were just a couple inches apart. 

“Bungee Gum has the properties of both rubber and gum. And I’m the only one that can attach and detach it.” Hisoka said.

“Then detach it. “

“No. I don’t think I will.”

You guys had stared at each for what felt like forever. 

“Detach your stupid bungee gum from my shoulder and let me drink my water.” 

“You and your water…” he says as he pulled his finger back to detach the bungee gum.

“Water is essential.” You finished your glass of water and set it on the floor by your bed. “Now, get out of my room, thank you. I would like to get some sleep.”

“Well, I’ll leave then. But I wanted to tell you something before I leave your room though.” he said.

There was a silence for a minute until you spoke up. 

“Well? What is it? Time is of the essence you know. I could’ve been asleep by now.” 

Hisoka chuckled.

“You’re lively aren’t you.” He looked away. “What I wanted to say was,” he paused for a moment, “You have to let me go, alright.”

You looked at him like he was crazy. 

“Go where? You never told me you were going somewhere. You never tell me when you leave.” 

Hisoka laughed. 

“Just forget I said that then.”

“You’re crazy, I hope you know that. Now leave my room.”

“I’m leaving. Goodnight.”

“Night.” You closed the door to your room and changed into something more comfortable. ~Let him go? What was he talking about? I’ll have to ask him in the morning.~ You turned off the lights and got into bed. You finally fell asleep. 

“Hey, wake up. Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up.” You awake from someone continuously pushing your shoulder and talking. 

“Okay, okay I’m up. Stop that.” You say groggily. You turn to face the source of the talking to find your roommate, Illumi standing over you. 

“We’re going to be late if you don’t get up and get ready.” You look at him more closely and see that he’s wearing all black.

“Late for- oh. Okay give me like 20 minutes and then we can leave.”

Illumi just walks out of your room. I had the dream again. It came back now of all times. You get up and pull out the black outfit for today. You get done with final touches and get ready to leave. You grab your phone and look at the background when it lights up. It was a picture of you and Hisoka looking all bruised and battered yet still smiling. 

“Are you ready yet?” Illumi calls up.

“Yeah I’m coming down now.” you respond. You grab your keys and walk down the steps.

The drive there was silent yet comforting. Illumi was never really one for words but recently he stopped talking much all together. You didn’t mind because you understood why. He’d lost someone important to him. You guys arrive at your destination and get out. 

“Don’t forget the flowers.” Illumi tells you. “They're in the back seat.”

You get out and walk to open the back door. You grab the flowers. The black and red roses. These are his favorite flowers, you thought. The sunlight hitting them made them shine and made them even more beautiful. 

“Are you coming Illumi?” you asked.

“Yeah. Go on ahead of me though.”

You walk over to where Hisoka was. 

“Hey, I brought your favorite flowers.” You set them down on the grave. You read out loud what you’ve seen many times before.

“~Here Lies Hisoka Morow; ****- 2020.” You try to fight back the tears threatening to fall. 

“I had the dream again. You were in it of course. I just wanted to ask, why did you leave? There was still so much I needed you to teach me. So much for you to show me. But as you said, it was your time.” You get up and brush your knees. You struggle to say the last words.

“I’ll let you go now. Goodbye, Hisoka.” You choked back a sob saying those last words. You walk back over to Illumi. 

“I finally let go.”

**Author's Note:**

> my second work. this was written when i should've been in class so this was lowkey improvised but i'm hoping that you liked it.


End file.
